Konna Ni Chikaku De
by 7055362
Summary: Yup. A fic based on this amazing song by crystal kay! Please read and review! I worked so hard on it! And dont forget to read the note!


**NOTE: PLEASE READ! This is a sort of songfic. Its based on this song called "Konna Ni Chikaku De" By Crystal Kay. I request ALL of you HitsuHina Fans to listen to this song, as I find it amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the lyrics. All rights reserved to Crystal Kay. Note: This song's theme is all about unrequited love, but I wanted my fic to end in a happy way, so hope you guys enjoy it! Translations are given! The whole song in split into parts and the same fic is also divided accordingly! No confusions, okay? =D**

_**...**_

_**Koi ga setsunai to**_

_**Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru**_

_**Datte hoka no dare yori**_

_**Anata no koto wo shitteru kara...**_

_Love is so sad_

_I realized it that night you were next to me_

_Cause better than anybody else,_

_I know you so well..._

Momo looked longingly at him. His white hair glistened as fresh moonlight splashed onto him. She must've been staring at him for ages, because she didn't notice the fact that they were so close. And all of the sudden, her cheeks turned bright red as her hazel eyes met his turquoise ones.

"What's wrong, Hinamori?"

She nodded fanatically and looked away.

"N-Nothing! Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, isn't it beautiful?"

He looked at her and looked in front. "Whats beautiful?

"The night sky..."

"Yeah...you're right..."

He looked at the star filled sky and smiled. She looked at him, at the corner of her eye. She loved that face so much, yet now, love was so hard. She knew him so well, better than anyone else. Yet, she couldn't tell him what she was going through. If only, he'd...never mind. She sighed.

_**Itsumo no sarigenai**_

_**Yasashisa sae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku**_

_Even your casual kindness_

_Makes my chest tighten_

Momo watched in horror as her feet slip. She knew she'd hit the floor, but she could feel strong arms wrapping swiftly around her waist. She turned to face Hitsugaya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!" She tried hard not to blush.

"Be more careful next time, Hinamori..."

"Y-Yes...thank you, Hitsugaya-kun..."

He looked at her and sighed. "You don't have to thank me..."

She gave him her best smile and waved to him as she ran into the hallway. Only she knew the tightness she felt in her chest. She didn't know what to do.

_**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**_

_**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**_

_**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo**_

_**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_Even when we're This, This close,_

_Why, why are we only friends?_

_No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are_

_They don't reach you. You don't understand_

_I'm so in love with you _

"Hitsugaya-kun, you shouldn't fall asleep when the fireworks are on display!"

"Aaaw, shut up. I haven't been sleeping for a few days now..." He immediately pushed his head onto her shoulder, instantly falling asleep. Momo blushed as she touched his hair. How many years had it been since she last got to touch them? She couldn't remember. And all over again, she felt sad. She knew why though.

No matter how much she loved him, he'd always remain her little 'Shiro-chan'.

Nothing more than friends. Why? She didn't know. She JUST didn't know. She knew, he'd never remain the same if she told him how she felt. And she was convinced that her feelings would never reach him. He'd never understand, HOW much, HOW MUCH, she adored him, how much she wanted him, and most importantly, how much she loved him.

_**"Genki nai yo ne?" to**_

_**Anata kara iwareta shunkan**_

_**Namida kakusu AKUBI de**_

_**"Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake shita **_

_"You're not feeling too good?"_

_you said, and in that moment_

_I yawned to hide my tears_

_"Lack of sleep, maybe?" was my excuse_

"I know you're not feeling well. You don't have to overdo yourself..."

Momo smiled and looked at him cheerfully.

"Thats all right, Hitsugaya-kun! Afterall, if you can overdo, so can I!" She smiled. Hitsugaya sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, Hinamori. I want you to get some sleep right now. I'll do your work, just get some sleep."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun-" He didn't give her another moment to speak. Within seconds, she was neatly tucked in her futon, in her room. She turned to face the wall and she couldn't help but smile. Sadly, a few tears hit her pillow with it.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

_**Ichiban taisetsu na**_

_**Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku **_

_**ima no watashi**_

_The lies to my most important person_

_Keep piling up_

_that's the current me_

"Are you injured or something?"

"N-NO! I'm f-fine!"

"Oh sure. Listen Hinamori, I'm telling captain Unohana-"

"N-NO! You don't have to! H-Hey, I have to go now, I had some paper work to do!"

"Oe, OE, HINAMORI, WAIT!" He watched her running past the hallway. And he sighed.

"Dummy..."

She ran past every pillar that stood in her way, tears rolling down her cheek.

It was always like this. Her lies kept piling up. Why did she have to lie? Where would she end up like this? Why was she running away? She didn't know.

_**Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara**_

_**Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe**_

_**Hajimete hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata**_

_**Modoreru no nara ii no ni...**_

_**I'm so in love with you **_

_Every day, every day, my chest hurts so much_

_Countless, Countless sleepness nights that I overcome_

_That first, that first day we met_

_It'd be so great if I could return to it_

_I'm so in love with you _

The stars shone in the sky and Momo pressed her head onto her knees as she looked at the cloudless night sky.

Another sleepless night. She could never sleep. It was so hard to control her feelings for him and yet, she could never spill it. Damn it. Why was she like this? Surely, Hitsugaya was NOT like Aizen. It was her. She was the same.

If only she could return to the first day she realized her feelings for him. If only she could control her time and destiny.

Everyday...every single day...she was the only one who knew how much her heart hurt from hiding her feelings for the person she loved. Love was painful.

_**"AISHITERU" to tsugetara kitto**_

_**Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamo shirenai**_

_**Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuriwarai wa**_

_**Kore ijyou, watashi dekinai kara**_

_If I confess that "I love you"_

_I probably won't be able to smile again_

_But to continue as friends, with fake smiles_

_I can't take it any more_

She could never confess to him. No. She knew it, she knew that if she did do that, her life would never be the same. She would probably never smile again. And He would never want that to happen. But she couldn't take this anymore either. She was having enough of lies. She really had enough. She had nothing to lose and no reason to run away. And yet, why?

_**HONTO wa HONTO wa zutto suki datta no**_

_**Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketa no**_

_**Anata ni anata ni dodoketai kimochi wo**_

_**Aoi sora e to sasayaita**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_The truth is, the truth is I always loved you_

_Always, always, I kept loving you_

_To you, to you I want to send these feelings_

_I whisper them to the blue sky_

_I'm so in love with you_

She always loved him, no matter what came in between the. She loved him, and she kept loving him. And now, she wanted him to know. She wanted her Shiro-chan. The Shiro-chan she loved so much. Thats all she asked for.

Momo looked at the blue sky and sighed as a cool breeze sent her hair flying and her white and blue kimono waving. She smiled as she looked at the smooth and soothing sky and she opened her mouth and very softly, she spelt out the words.

"Shiro-chan...I love you...so much..."

_**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**_

_**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**_

_**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte ite mo**_

_**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**_

Why, why where they STILL friends? Even after ALL that they went through together? She had enough. Enough was enough. She had enough of those countless sleepless nights, that throbbing pain in her chest, those unnecessary lies and those tears that always rolled out of her huge hazel eyes. She had to do it. She didn't care about the consequences. She loved him. And that was the only thing that counted.

...

"Shi...Shiro-chan..." She sniffed.

He looked at her and sighed.

"For the last time, its Captain-"

"Shiro-chan, I-I...I...I don't know how to say this...but..."

"Say what..."

"Ano...Hi...Hitsugaya-kun...I..."

He looked at her face, which was rather down. And he carefully studied her body. She looked weak and fragile. Smaller than him. Her hair was down and the only thing that stood out on the whole was her chest and face. He then faced her.

"I...I don't know...whether our relationship would remain the same after what I say...but...if I don't tell you this...I...I don't know...I don't know what I'll do, Shiro-chan!" Tears rolled down her eyes. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he remembered the last time she said that.

"Hinamori?"

"Shiro-chan...If...if you don't want to see me this way...I don't mind...but...atleast...listen to what I have to say...I...I've been hiding this for so long...and I cant take it anymore...I have nothing to run away from...but I do have one thing to lose...and that's...you..."

His eyes widened as he witnessed his childhood friend cry in front of him. All of a sudden, she grabbed his haori and pressed her body onto his, her teary eyes glaring into his cold turquoise ones.

"Shiro-chan...I...I LOVE YOU!" She screamed softly. And she immediately pushed her face onto his chest. He didn't move. His hands were as stiff as ever and Momo was sure she blew for both of them. But she felt relieved. Like, something was off her. And she felt good. But the answer was yet to come. She held onto him for ages, longing for a reaction. But nothing, NOTHING came by. Right when she was about to give up, she felt her whole body being wrapped by a pair of ice cold arms.

Her head shot up to face his. He was smiling lovingly at her. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Momo...thats what I've been wanting to hear for so long...thanks...Momo..."

"Hitsu...gaya...kun?"

"I love you too...and so much at that...I've always devoted my skills to protect a fragile thing like you...because I wanted you...you belong with me...and I knew that all the time...I promise, Momo...I'll protect you for as long as I live...and love you all the same..."

Her eyes were overflowing with tears now. She was overjoyed to hear those words.

"Hitsugaya-kun...Hitsugaya-kun!" She whispered. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. And when she turned to face him again, her heart skipped a beat as he pressed his lips onto hers. His lips were cold and wet. But she loved them anyway. She never imagined she'd be able to feel those lips of his on hers. But now, her dreams had come true.

They were this, this close, and now...they were in love. No matter how much the peach had to go through...what she got, was a wonderful little ice cube. Why would the little peach ask for more? She was content with what she had.

**Review guys! I'm pretty sure you guys don't know HOW crazy I am for this song! I love it SO much! I didn't think they'd suit HitsuHina too much, but hey, why'd you think I created this fanfic? LOL. Please review and tell me what you think about this song! =D**


End file.
